Happily Ever After Not
by NicolexSam
Summary: Puck just grunted in frustration and cursed his timing. He was so, so freaking close to getting into Berry's pants. -set after journey.
1. Chapter 1

.Santana and Finn. Finn and

Rachel couldn't believe what she heard coming from Mercedes mouth. Filed with anger, sadness, Rachel felt like her heart had been pulled out of her chest and stamped on. Furiously wiping at her face, Rachel stepped outside to the cold breeze.

Rachel always came here to think or just to have some peace and quiet, because there are something about Rachel Lea Berry people don't know, like she likes the quiet or she enjoys watching sports and that behind all the confident smiles, she is just a scared 16 year old.

As she approached the bleachers Rachel noticed a familiar figure sitting on her favourite spot. She quietly walked towards him and noticed that his eyes were closed and he looked like he was sleeping, but if you knew him well you would know he was deep in thought.

Tapping him lightly-to not scare him-on the shoulder, Rachel waited for him to open his eyes or say something, but he showed no sign of movement and Rachel thought that maybe she didn't know him as well as she thought she did and that he was probably a sleep. "Berry are you going to stand there all day or you going to take a seat, I'm not going to bite I promise". Rachel jumped with fright and surprise as she heard the gruff voice of the boy sitting on the bleachers. She looked down to see that he had one eye opened as he looked up at her.

"Noah I know you're not going to bite I just thought you wouldn't want a crazy loser sitting next to you as you have said many times" Rachel said. Groaning Puck said "Well that was before I joined glee and plus I already said sorry. So Berry you goin to sit or just stand there giving me a great view up your skirt" he finished with a smirk. Rachel groaned in disgust, "must you be so preposterous Noah" Rachel said as she sat down next to puck, and making sure there was a great distance between them.

They sat there in an awkward silence for a while both in their own thoughts. Not realizing how cold it was Rachel started shivering violently and scotched a little closer to Noah so she could get some of his body heat and keep herself a little warm. This however got Puck attention and h turned his head towards the direction of Rachel and noticed how much she was shivering. "Shit Berry your freezing. Its winter and you still wear your miniskirts ad shirts, don't say I don't mind them but you could freeze to death and you call yourself smart" Puck snorted as he shrugged off his letterman jacked and passed it to Rachel. Rachel stopped glaring at Puck and eyed his jacked warily. "It's to keep you warm" Puck said slowly like he was talking to a child. Rachel rolled her eyes and grabbed the jacket and shrugged it on, noticing how big it was on her and how much it smelt like Puck.

"Thank you Noah, that is very chivalrous of you" Rachel said as she snuggled in the jacket. "Well Berry now you got me all cold which means you owe me a favour which could help both you and I" Puck said. Rachel eyed him curiously and nodded for him to continue, "Well you can come snuggle with me so we can get each other's body heat, so we could both be warm". "Noah if this is one of your ideas to get inside my pants it is certainly not working so you can forget you ever mentioned that idea" Rachel replied angrily. "Look Berry I aint up to anything devious okay. I just am cold cause it's freezing out here and I was being the perfect gentleman and gave you my jacket which has me only in a long sleeve shirt which doesn't really help. I promise I won't try anything. Scouts honour" Puck said while his hand was over his heart. Rachel eyed him and slowly shifted closer to him, there was still a few centimetres between them which Puck didn't like, so he slid his hand around Rachel's waist-which shocked her- and pulled her closer to him until Rachel's face was on Puck chest.

They stayed like that for a while, Pucks hand around her waist and Rachel snuggling in Pucks chest. "It's weird isn't it?" Puck began; Rachel looked up at him with a confused expression n her face so Puck started again, "its weird cause just a few months ago you broke up with me at this right spot and look were we are now at the same spot snuggled together". Rachel not expecting that was more than shocked at Puck's words. "You're right, if anyone told me just a month ago that I would be snuggling with Noah Puckerman I would've said "and you guys call me crazy". Puck laughed lightly "and if someone said that to me, they would be in the garbage bin by now" Puck said, chuckling lightly. "You know this is kind of like our spot" Rachel said quietly, scared of what he would think of that. Puck stopped chucking to look at Rachel, "Yeahh The Berry and Puckerman spot" Puck said, "I like the way it sounds" He finished. "Yo Berry tell anyone about this thing were doing now I'll go back to slushing you" Puck said seriously and then started to smirk at Rachel horrified expression. "You don't need to worry Noah, it's not like I have anyone to tell" she said quietly and Puck shifted uncomftarbley

The next day Rachel and Puck past each other without a second glance, both pretending yesterday didn't happen. Throughout the whole day of school they avoided each other.

It was until the end of the day when they had glee they had to face each other. Rachel strode in and noticed she was the first one there as usual. She walked and sat on the chair in the front row. A few minutes later Artie wheeled in with Tina wheeling him from behind. Tina gave Rachel a small smile and Artie waved, Rachel just smiled and waved. If Rachel had to admit, Tina and Artie were the closest thing she had to friends. Then Mercedes and Kurt walked in talking about the latest gossip, followed closely by Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Mike, Matt and Finn. Rachel couldn't help her mind wander to were Puck would be.

Finn walked to Rachel and sat on the seat next to her; Rachel stared at Finn and then quickly got up her chair and went and sat at the top level next to Kurt. Finn stared at her in confusion, 'they had just gotten to a good place, he told her he loved her and she said yes to be his girlfriend what could possibly get her angry' Finn thought.

It wasn't until during rehearsals Puck walked in with an expression no one has ever seen before. "Puck nice of you to finally join us". "Will no time for small talk" Puck said quickly. "Puck I would prefer you to address me as Mr Schue" Mr Schue replied. "Will what did I say, we have no time for chit chat" Puck said as he stomped over and locked all the doors. "Puck what is wrong with you? What on earth are-"Mr Schue started but was cut off by Puck. "MR SCHUE WE ARE ON LOCK DOWN, THERE IS A FREAKING PSYCHO KID-WHO IS MORE CRAZIER THAN BERRY OVER THERE-HE HAS A GUN AND HAS ALREADY SHOT 2 STUDENTS AND PRINCIPAL FIGGINS, SO SORRY IF I'M TRYING TO SAVE YOU" Puck shouted and looked around the room to see the colour drain form everyone's faces including MR Schue.

"OMG WERE GOING TO DIE" Kurt screamed. "Relax diva, you all just don't panic and you will be safe and by the way you got the king of badasses here, ill protect you all" Puck said trying to lighten the mood. Hear heard a few chuckles and smiled. "Puck's right we all have to stay positive and stay calm. No one panic. Okay. I repeat no one panic we all will be fine". Will said even though he was panicking inside.

A few hours late tears were streaming down Rachel and Santana's faces. The rest of the glee club minus Mr Schue-he went outside to check f everything was alright and hasn't come back- were in the corner, all the girls were crying and the guys tried to put a brave face on. "Please don't kill us" Santana pleaded. Jacob Ben Israel pointed the gun towards Rachel and Rachel stepped back a little.


	2. Stay

**An: I know many of you guys are confused about the shooting part but I hope this chapter explains all the unanswered questions. In this chapter it's going to bring out the hormonal Puck that everyone loves **

**xoxo Nicole**

All their breaths hitched as Jacob put his finger on the trigger, nothing could describe this moment for Puck, and he couldn't believe what was happening right before his eyes, this mother*****n dweeb is about to shoot his Rachel- yeah that's right his Rachel-and he wasn't doing a damn thing about it when just a few hours ago he promised the glee club he will protect them.

In one swift movement Puck had ran to Jacob and tackled him to the ground, the gun falling off Jacobs hand and rolling a few metres behind them. Rachel and Santana ran off to the corner where all the glee club was. The group ran to them and comfort them and then turned to see the encounter between Puck and Jacob all praying that Puck could keep him down until the police come. The boys wanted to help Puck but were to shaken up to do anything and stayed frozen on their spot

Puck had put both of Jacobs hand over his head, but what Puck didn't notice was that Jacobs legs were free and that in one swift movement Jacob had kneed Puck in his most sensitive spot. Puck let go of Jacobs's hands and covered his balls with them and fell on the floor crying in pain.

The rest of the group stared at Puck with their mouths all a-gape and stood still as Jacob grabbed the gun and pointed it at Puck and pulled the trigger.

"NOAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Rachel screamed as blood formed on Puck's chest. She ran to him not caring about Jacob pointing the gun at her and pulled the trigger and heard someone gasp-probably Tina she thought- but didn't care as a sharp pain hit through her. She fell to the ground, next to Puck. His eyes were closed and Rachel knew he was dead.

She started crying but gasped when she felt someone shaking her and Puck opening his eyes and calling her name.

Rachel's eyes shot open and she took in the surroundings around her and noticed that she was still at the bleachers and that Puck was shaking her and calling her name. Also that she was still wearing his jacket and was cuddling his chest. It was a dream she thought in relief.

"Berry you alright" Puck asked with a hint of concern in his voice. Umm yes Noah I am, why wouldn't I be?" Rachel asked, putting on her best acting voice. "I dunno you were shaking and calling my name like I just died, seemed you were having a bad dream" Puck said. "Well yes if you want to know I indeed was having a nightmare". "Err" Puck said scratching his head, "you wanna talk about it?" Puck finished nervously, not used to being nice and caring. "No Noah I don't want to, but do think it's time for me to go to class, I don't want to be late" at this Puck chuckled. "What's so funny Puckerman?" Rachel asked annoyed. "Berry have you checked the time" Puck said cheekily. Rachel looked at him and then at her watch and gasped "OH MY GOD THERES ONLY 30 MINUTES OF SCHOOL LEFT, NOAH PUCKERMAN YOU MADE SKIP 4 CLASSES, HOW DARE YOU?" Rachel screeched. "You were asleep and i didn't wanna wake you up and I err I kinda fell asleep to" Puck said and finished with a smirk plastered but it disappeared when he saw Rachel get up to leave but he grabbed her wrist and turned her around and pulled her on top of him so that she was straddling and his growing penis was grounded against her core.

Rachel gasped when she felt his penis on her most sacred place and tried to get off him when he encircled her waist with his hands to keep her grounded. "Rachel there's no point of going to class when there's only half an hour left. Just stay with me" Puck said huskily in Rachel's ear and smirked when Rachel shivered at the feel of his breath on her ear.

Rachel couldn't help the shiver that coursed through her body at the feel of his breathe on her ear and looked up to see him staring at her with that annoying (sexy) smirk on her face and all she wanted to do was slap it off his face.

Rachel's breath hitched as she watched Puck lean in to her ear and lick the lobe slowly. "So what do you say, you wanna stay with me?" Puck whispered into her ear as he slowly licked it and trailed his tongue down to her neck. Rachel couldn't help but nod, he had empowered her and at that moment Rachel felt like a normal teenager that obeyed everything the hot guy would say.

Puck smirked against Rachel's neck as she nodded and started sucking on her pulse point putting his mark on her. Rachel moaned at the sensation that cored through her. Puck had a smirk that clearly read that he had accomplished his mission and put his mark on her.

"Berry there are so many things I wanna do to you but only if you let me. I'll make you feel things that neither Jesse st douche bag nor angel Finn have ever made you feel. Do you want me to make you feel amazing things?"Puck asked as his hand started roaming Rachel's body and he started grinding his dick against her so that she feels how hard he is for her. "Rach do you feel my dick on you, just imagine it inside you" Puck said as he thrusted upwards and Rachel moaned.

One of Pucks hands found their way under her shirt and he took one of her breast out of her bra cup and flicked and pinched the nipple until it perked up and he repeated the same actions to her other breast. His other hand was rubbing her thigh and moved upwards until it was under Rachel's panties. "Tsk tsk Berry, I thought you were a good girl but you're so wet and I know you want me just as much as I want you."

Rachel wanted to scream that she was a good girl and push him off but she was in such a daze she couldn't do anything but moan.

The bell rang through the oval and this brought Rachel out of her daze and she quickly realized what was happening and pushed herself off of Puck. "Umm, I err I got to go um ho-home" Rachel said as she got her bag and ran out of the bleachers as fast as lightning without glancing back at Puck.

Puck just grunted in frustration and cursed his timing. He was so, so freaking close to getting into Berry's pants. Cursing a few more time Puck got up and went home


	3. BackBone

The next day, Rachel had managed to avoid Puck all day during school but unfortunately for her she had glee today and that meant seeing Puck.

Rachel was confused she knew she loved Finn but since she found out what he had done with Santana she doesn't know how she feels for him but she does know that yesterday she almost (almost) was about to let Puck do things to her no one has ever done before. She doesn't know how she feels but that dream shook her up and she doesn't know why she was so affected by Puck dying.

As Rachel stepped into glee she noticed that all the gleeks were here minus Quinn-who has been away for the past week- . She could hear them talking about what they had done in the holidays since yesterday was the first day back. Rachel looked around the room for a seat and noticed there were only two seats left next to Puck and Finn. Not wanting to confront both of them Rachel walked to the piano and sat down waiting for Mr Schue to arrive.

As Kurt and Rachel were having an argument about who should get the solo Mercedes got up from her chair to tell them to shut it up but instead spotted something on Rachel's neck.

"Damnnnnn girl where'd you get that killer hickey from?" Mercedes exclaimed loudly and at this the rest of the glee kids heads looked up and some had expressions of confusion-Santana, Tina, Artie, Matt and Mike-, some with pride-Brittany- and some with hurt and confusion-Finn-.

Rachel surprised by the words coming out of Mercedes mouth for the second time stopped her bickering with Kurt and faced Mercedes with a horrified expression. "Mercedes what on earth are you talking about" Rachel said hoping her voice didn't waver. "She's talking about the huge hickey on your neck. Girl you and Finn getting dirty, never pictured you forgiving him" Kurt said. Rachel tried to hide the hickey from anyone's view and turned her head towards the rest of the glee club and noticed Finn looked like he was about to smash the first thing he sees-he clearly was hurt, but he hurt me Rachel thought-, she turned her head towards Puck and noticed he had that annoying smirk placed on his lips and his eyes were filled with amusement.

"No" everyone's heads turned to the direction of the voice, "No I didn't do that. I thought you were different but you're just that same as Quinn" Finn said coldly as he got up to leave. Tired of everything being blamed on her and never being the victim Rachel spoke up just as Finn was about to leave. "Well at least I didn't sleep with him unlike someone I know and stop comparing me to Quinn". Finns head turned to and he faced Rachel "What's that supposed to mean" he replied. Rachel laughed sarcastically "oh don't act dumb Finn it doesn't suit you even if you are as stupid as a pig" hearing a few chuckles around the room Rachel continued "I know all about you and Santana and you couldn't even be bothered to tell me. It's not that hard you could of come up to me and said "oh hey Rach I slept with Santana before we got together" but I'm glad you didn't tell me cause now I know I can't trust you and if you never knew were over" Rachel said as she stomped out of the room fuming with anger.

Finn just looked dumbfounded as Rachel stomped past him. "Who knew Rachel had a backbone" Kurt said. Mr Schue who just came back in the room from going to his office to get the song sheet looked around the room and saw Santana's guilty face, Finn's hurt expression as he slumped back to his chair, Kurt's face filled with pride and Pucks smirk. "Okay what did I miss and where's Rachel. "Well me and Rachel were having an argument, then Mercedes found a huge hickey on Rachel's neck, Finn revealed he didn't do it and which meant she cheated on him, Finn was leaving and then Rachel somehow grew a backbone overnight and called Finn stupid and knew that he slept with Santana, then she broke up with him and did her diva exit" Kurt said all at once while taking breathing heavily. When he finally got his breathing even he said "how does Rachel talk like that. Anyway where was I, oh yeah Kurt said and breathed heavily and Mercedes patted his back "so yeah that's what you missed"

"Well okay then I guess we're going to do this without Rachel today, that means Kurt your getting the solo" Mr Schuster said and heard a 'yes' from Kurt in the background.

During rehearsals no one noticed Puck slip out of the room and go out to search for Rachel. He stepped out to the bleachers and noticed Rachel sitting in the same spot they sat in yesterday- Berry and Puckerman Spot Puck thought proudly-and walked over to her and sat down next to her.

Puck expected Rachel to just ignore him but what he didn't expect was her hitting his chest repeatedly. "Whoa whoa Berry calm the fuck down" Puck said as he grabbed her wrists to stop her from hitting him. He also expected Rachel to ball her eyes out but again she surprised him and started laughing until tears were coming out of her eyes.

"Berry what's so funny" Puck said as Rachel's laughter died down. "Me and you –hiccup-, yesterday we were –hiccup- talking like real friends but –hiccup- but then you did those sexual things to me and –hiccup- and gave me a huge –hiccup-hickey and the whole of glee saw it and I –hiccup- I stood up for myself and called –hiccup- called Finn stupid ahahaha and I broke up with Finn" Rachel said and then started laughing and Puck chuckled with her but then Rachel stopped laughing and grabbed Puck's shirt tightly "I-I broke up with F-Finn" Rachel sobbed into Puck shirt. Puck didn't know what happened and was confused as hell so he put his arm around her body and said soothing words.

After a few minutes Rachel stopped crying "Yo Berry is today you know one of those days?" Puck asked as he scratched his head –he really missies he Mohawk sometimes-. Rachel looked him with confusion written all over her face "One of what days Noah" Rachel replied. "You know those days" Puck said nervously but Rachel still looked confused. "You know those days when girls have PMS (AN: for those who don't know what PMS stands for it stands for Period Mood Swings)" Puck said. Rachel just laughed "Yes Puck I do have my PERIODS or whatever you call it" Rachel said and chuckled at Pucks disgusted face. "You could have just said 'yes it is one of those days' I didn't need to know the whole information" Puck replied. "It's the same thing, if I had said it's one of those days you would still know I have my per.." but Rachel was cut off by Puck groaning. "Don't you finish that sentence or there will be consequences" Puck threatened. Rachel just chuckled and smirked and said "PERIODS". Puck looked at her and was going to groan and then looked at her with a devilishly smirk plastered on his face. Rachel opened her mouth to say something but instead started laughing because Puck was tickling her. "P-Puck Stopp" Rachel giggled. "I warned you and now you're facing the consequences" Puck said smiling. "Say Noah Puckerman is the hottest guy you have ever met and his king of sex and then I'll stop" Puck said. "NOoooooooo" Rachel giggled when Puck tickled her harder. "Okay Okay fine" She said and Puck stopped tickling her and waited expectantly for her. "Noah Puckerman is the hottest guy I have ever met and he is the king of jerks" Rachel said sheepishly with a smirk.

"Oh that's it you're gone" Puck said and tickled Rachel so hard she was now laying on the ground with Puck falling on top of her, his face inches from hers. Puck stopped tickling Rachel and stared at Rachel's face who was breathing heavily. Puck's eyes travelled to Rachel's lips and then stared straight in Rachel's eyes. Rachel inhaled sharply as she noticed Puck's leaning closer.


End file.
